


Yours and Mine

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Camping, Draconic Instincts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Finding time alone has been difficult lately, and eventually Laxus's draconic side flares up and Freed is swift to drag them away from everything for the night.





	Yours and Mine

    Low, unhappy growls were rumbling through Laxus’s chest, sending a pleasant sensation through Freed’s body from where he was pressed tightly against the Dragon-slayer. However, he wasn’t able to enjoy the feeling, because he was too worried about Laxus and the reasons behind the growls. Worse he couldn’t even get a clear look at the other’s expression to see if he had calmed down at all. Although the way Laxus’s arms tensed around him when he wiggled, he guessed that the answer was no and sighed as he leant back against the Dragon-slayer, feeling Laxus sniffing softly at the back of his neck and unsurprised when the older man nuzzled against him, scent-marking him in the process.

    They had been stood like this for nearly an hour now. Freed pressed back against his mate’s chest, caged by Laxus’s arms as though the older was worried that the Rune mage would try and escape, with the Dragon-slayer alternating between growling, silence and scent-marking the younger man. Freed had known that the older man was getting more and stressed over the past week as their job had stretched on far longer than they’d expected. Especially, as it had required them to be separated for long hours at a time, and exacerbated by the fact that he had nearly been hit by a blast that could easily have been fatal if it was connected. However, he had only realised how bad it had become when Laxus had snarled at Bickslow a short while before when the Skeith mage had clapped his shoulder to celebrate the fact that they had finished the job and come out of it in one piece…It wasn’t unknown for Laxus’s draconic nature to take offence to how close he was to their other teammates, but it was always a sign that things were getting too much for the blond.

    That was why they were currently out in the middle of nowhere, near the campsite they had used on the way into town, while Ever and Bickslow had returned to their inn for the night. Freed having grabbed their stuff and dragged Laxus away the moment the snarl had settled to an unhappy rumble. However, his plan had to get the tent set up so that they could cuddle up together until the blond had calmed, but Laxus or rather his draconic side had, had other ideas and the moment Freed had come to a halt he had found himself being dragged into a tight hug. He hadn’t protested at the time, thinking that it was easier to give in and get Laxus settled as soon as possible. Besides he had to admit that he loved being held like this, wholly caged in with Laxus looming over him. It made him feel completely safe regardless of where they were, or what they were facing and that was a sensation that he had never truly experienced before Laxus.

    However, there seemed to be no sign that his mate was calming down and Freed was aware that it was starting to get dark and that the only reason he wasn’t currently feeling the chill that was no doubt settling in, was because of Laxus’s arms around him. There was no way they could spend the night like this, but as Laxus buried his face in the crook of his neck, he knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to convince the Dragon-slayer of that fact.

“Laxus…” He said softly, letting his hands come to rest on top of Laxus’s which were looped at his waist, frowning as he realised how badly they were trembling. _Laxus…_ It had been a long time since Laxus had been this bad, and for a moment he hesitated before gently entwining his fingers with his mate’s before adding softly.  “Come on, we need to set up the camp before it gets much darker.”

“Don’t want to…” Laxus mumbled and Freed nearly cried with relief to hear actual words from his mate after so long with nothing but low, somewhat animalistic noises, even though he wanted to sigh as he realised the Dragon-slayer really wasn’t going to make it easy on him.

“Laxus…”

    The problem was seemingly solved a couple of minutes later when an unexpected shiver worked its way through his body, the chill finally getting to him and he felt Laxus stiffen as he picked up on it. For a moment warm arms tightened around him and then he found himself being turned abruptly, and he was finally given a glimpse of the Dragon-slayer’s face. He seemed a little calmer than he had when he had been snarling at Bickslow, but there was still a wildness to the blue eyes that told him that Laxus’s draconic side was still worryingly close to the surface…there had been a time when he had been a little wary of that side of his partner, but now he knew better, and he could see the concern and lingering fear beneath that wildness. Concern for him, but also fear that he would walk away or be taken away. He reached up gently to brush his fingers over the Dragon-slayer’s cheek, carefully tracing the line of the scar for a moment before leaning up to steal a kiss.

“I’m still here, and I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered softly. It had been a reassurance that once upon a time he had never thought he would be the one saying, always expecting that he would be the one most fearful of the blond walking away. However, it had transpired that while it was still a fear for him, it was a far bigger one for Laxus, and he had sworn months ago that he would say them as often as was needed. There was a flicker in the blue eyes, and something in Laxus’s expression softened at those words, and he leant in to press a gentle kiss to Freed’s forehead.

“Thank you…”

    Freed was about to gently suggest they start setting up camp when Laxus moved, and the Rune mage blinked in surprise as he was abruptly released and before he could move, the Dragon-slayer had yanked off his coat and draped it gently over Freed.

“Laxus?” Freed asked, already clutching at the material of the coat. It was a poorly hidden secret that he loved Laxus’s jacket, often stealing it when he was cold or if he was napping when they were travelling, and he couldn’t resist nuzzling against it, the musky scent of his mate washing over him. _Laxus…_ When he glanced up, it was to find Laxus watching him with possessive eyes, and he was only partly surprised when Laxus pulled him close again, kissing him fiercely with a low growl.

“Mine…” It was barely a whisper against his lips, but he shivered as he felt the force of that one word, wash over him and he could only nod dazedly. “Mine…Freed is mine…” Laxus’s lips were on his once more, fiercer than before and fresh growls rumbling through his chest, and Freed felt new concern blossoming in his stomach, which became full-blown fear when they parted again, and he could see a hint of amber seeping into the blue of Laxus’s eyes. It was something that had happened a couple of times before when Laxus’s control of his draconic side had nearly shattered, the most recent time had been when Freed had been severely injured on a job.

“Laxus!” He reached up and cupped Laxus’s face with both hands, not allowing himself to flinch away from the inhuman gaze. “Yes I’m yours, and I need you to remember that and calm down,” he ordered softly, leaning up to kiss the older man, knowing from experience that demonstrations worked better than words when it came to this side of his mate. It took a few minutes, but finally, he felt Laxus beginning to respond, the kiss slowly transforming into something gentler and more reassuring and he knew even before they parted that he had managed to get through to the older man. “And you’re mine,” he added as he met blue eyes, relieved to see that there was no trace of amber in sight and that most of the previous wildness has seeped away.

“Freed…”

“Are you back with me?” The Rune mage asked cautiously, not willing to release his hold on the older man until he knew that he was fully back with him and he was relieved to realise that Laxus was actually taking the time to work out of how he felt.

“Yeah…Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, I…” Freed began, only to find himself being cut off by Laxus laying a finger on his lips and Freed frowned at him before pulling back so that he could ask. “Laxus?”

“I’m going to set up the tent,” the Dragon-slayer mumbled, hesitating for a moment before finally pulling away from Freed and turning towards where the Rune mage had been forced to abandon their stuff earlier before he had been drawn in the Dragon-slayer’s arms. Freed frowned at the sudden change of topic, worried about what it meant for the older man’s actual state of mind and even as he pulled the coat closer he stepped forward with the intention of helping.

“I can…”

“Let me do it!”  Laxus cut him off, apparently more forcefully than intended if the apologetic look that followed was anything to go by.  “Please…”

“Alright…” Freed agreed softly, realising that this was something that Laxus needed to do. It was the same when the Rune mage was upset about something…Laxus would carefully fix their bed so that they could hunker down in the middle of the cushions and pillows, making a nest of sorts so that he could just hold Freed until he had better…and he had a feeling that was what was happening here, although this time it was Laxus that needed the hugging tonight.

**

     The Dragon-slayer had managed to get the tent up in record time, and Freed had been ready for it when Laxus had stomped over to him and grabbed his hand, letting the older man pull him inside the tent and down into the rough nest Laxus had managed to make out of their double sleeping bag. They hadn’t eaten yet, but he had a feeling that food was the furthest thought from Laxus’s mind at the moment and he had no intention of denying his mate what he needs, instead he immediately rolled so that he was pressed against the Dragon-slayer, the coat still wrapped around his body. He couldn’t hold back a contented sigh as he was pulled closer, Laxus curling himself around him and pulling the sleeping bag over both of them as another shiver worked its way through Freed.

“I really am sorry about this…” Laxus mumbled as he buried his head against Freed’s, well aware that they should have had camp set up earlier. Or that if he had managed to hold himself together a little better, they could have been safe and warm in the inn, rather than camping with minimal supplies, although to be honest he was impressed that Freed had, had the presence of mind to bring this much with them.

“I told you don’t apologise,” Freed scolded softly, nuzzling against Laxus’s chest, smiling at the feel of the strong heartbeat beneath him.  “I understand… you might want to apologise to Bickslow though…” He added as an afterthought well aware that the Skeith mage would probably wave it off as well, but still, their teammates had to put up with a lot of nonsense because of them, and it didn’t hurt to try and stay on their good side.

“I will,” Laxus agreed at once, colouring slightly as he recalled how he had snarled at Bickslow. Normally it wasn’t a problem, but something in him had just seen red when the Skeith mage had laid a hand on his mate, and he swallowed thickly. “But…”

“Apologise to me again, and I will help Ever tie you down and give you another manicure,” Freed threatened. He didn’t dare threaten anything more serious with Laxus’s draconic side still so close to the surface, besides he knew that Laxus had never fully forgiven Evergreen for the time she had got him drunk and then proceeded to give him a manicure and ‘makeover’ and he felt his mate shudder at the reminder. It was worth it thought when he felt Laxus’s lips curling up into a faint smile before the older man pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head and there was an undercurrent of amusement in the quiet response that followed.

“Understood…”

    They didn’t speak after that, words were unnecessary when they were curled so tightly together, and Freed smiled as he felt the lingering tension slowly leaving Laxus’s body. As he felt himself being lulled towards sleep by the warmth and presence of his mate, he had to admit that he had missed this as well… missed having the time when they could just curl up together and not have to worry about their teammates disturbing them, or having to get up for a job. It felt like coming home even though they were far away from everything in a tiny tent that had no resemblance to their room at home, but it was the warm arms around him, the steady breathing of his mate and the feeling of security that meant it was home, and he pressed his face further into Laxus’s chest.

“I love you,” he mumbled as his eyes drifted shut, and he was vaguely aware of a sleepy voice echoing his words and warm lips against his forehead before he was asleep, cradling safely in the arms of his mate.

 


End file.
